Мафия (игра)
'''«Ма́фия» — салонная командная психологическая пошаговая ролевая игра с детективным сюжетом, моделирующая борьбу информированных друг о друге членов организованного меньшинства с неорганизованным большинством. Завязка сюжета: Жители города, обессилевшие от разгула мафии, выносят решение пересажать в тюрьму всех мафиози до единого. В ответ мафия объявляет войну до полного уничтожения всех порядочных горожан. История * Игра придумана весной 1986 года студентом факультета психологии МГУ Дмитрием Давыдовым, уроженцем Каменска-УральскогоИнформация о Мафии на about.com Архив: Dimitry Davidoff Журнал «Деньги» № 30(685) от 04.08.2008 «''Мафия застольного периода»''Wired UK Magazine, 03/2010. «Werewolf: How a parlour game became a tech phenomenon» Ответы Дмитрия Давыдова на вопросы французского веб-сайта jeuxsoc.fr, данные 1 марта 2011 года.. Вначале в неё играли в общежитиях, аудиториях и коридорах МГУ, но после того как некоторые студенты университета провели каникулы в летних студенческих лагерях, где отдыхали студенты из других советских вузов, игра вместе с новыми игроками стала распространяться по другим учебным заведениям СССР. После окончания университета Дмитрий остался в МГУ преподавать психологию для международных студентов (главным образом от социалистических стран), и некоторые из них, вернувшись домой, разнесли семена «Мафии» за границу, сначала в Европу (Словакия, Чехия, Словения, Венгрия, Польша, Румыния, Бельгия, Великобритания, Норвегия). Первое появление игры «Мафия» в США документируется 1989 годом, в летнем лагере Пенсильвании. * По словам автора, переехавшего в 1991 году в Бостон, игра базируется на культурно-исторической теории советского психолога 1920-х годов Л. С. ВыготскогоСтраница первого дизайнера Werewolf-версии игры Andrew Plotkin. Секция «History» ( ).. * Прототипом игры «Мафия» являетсяRules of Mafia from Princeton University (USA). Learn the History of Mafia европейская игра под названием «Убийца» ( , ), известная с середины XX века''Johanna Preetorius''. Knaurs Spielbuch. Гл. Konversationsspiele («Игры бесед»). — Мюнхен, 1953. — S. 242.. В отличие от игры «Мафия», в «Убийце» игроки ищут одного маньяка, а в «Мафии» игроки посредством обсуждения уже вычисляют коллектив убийц — команду мафии. * Быстрому распространению и популярности игры помог итальянский сериал «Спрут», в котором полицейский комиссар Коррадо Каттани борется с сицилийской мафией. В конце 1980-х его мотивы часто использовались в первых версиях игры, а некоторые вариации «Мафии» хранят названия ролевых персонажей и место действия в тон сериала до сих пор. Например, в Норвегии, до которой к 1995 году статус комиссара и название самой игры, пользуясь «правилом испорченного телефона», дошло как Kasar KhataniМафия Норвегии.. * В 1998 году калининградской Высшей школой МВД РФ для курса «Визуальная психодиагностика» выпущено учебно-методическое пособие «Невербальная коммуникация. Развивающие ролевые игры „Мафия“ и „Убийца“»''Петров С. В., Холопова Е. Н.'' Невербальная коммуникация. Развивающие ролевые игры «Мафия» и «Убийца». Учеб.-метод. пособ. — Калининград: КВШ МВД России, 1998. — 40 с.. Целями пособия определялись развитие личностных качеств курсантов и усвоение различных приёмов и методов чтения языка телодвижений в игровой форме. * В 2010 году московское издательство «Планета» выпустило книгу Эдварда Асликяна «Мафия (правила, тактика и стратегия игры)» . * Игра «Мафия» также используется для лечения азартных людей от игровой зависимости в Китае и как средство перевоспитания «трудных» подростков в летних христианских лагерях в США. С помощью «Мафии» к роли будущих присяжных готовятся японские старшеклассникиРБК. Передача «Интрига дня». Сюжет «С закрытыми глазами» от 9 марта 2010 г.. * Появление первой страницы игры в Интернете датируется 1996 годом, на сайте венгерского отделения Менсы — всемирной организации людей с высоким IQMensa HungarIQa Society — Maffia SIG home page . Первая маф-страница в сети.. * 4 января 1999 года ещё один студент МГУ Алексей ТарасовБлог Алексея Тарасова, создателя PBeM «Kozanostra» создал первый сайт для игры «Мафия» по PBEM типу. Система команд для управлением игрой и часть документации были взяты Тарасовым из другой популярной в сети игры — Galaxy+Сайт игры Galaxy+. Проект располагался на домене kozanostra.ruАрхив: Портал kozanostra.ru и пользовался большим успехом в рунете (одновременно на сервере играли в «Мафию» до 500 человек). Со временем козаностра стала испытывать многочисленные проблемы организационного характера и 21 января 2003 года прекратила своё существование. Но уже 26 февраля «по мотивам» козаностры был создан другой игровой PBeM-сервер mafiaonline.net, просуществовавший до 2010 года. В 2005 году запущен PBeM портал E-mafia, а в 2011 году — PBeM сервер Моя Мафия. * Примерно с 2000 года получили развитие многочисленные форумные мафии. Старейшие из них до сих пор пользуются уважением и вниманием любителей игры — на форумах порталов Absolute Games, Ru-Board, Kamrad, на форуме авторского проекта писателя и сетевого деятеля Алекса Экслера, новосибирском форуме «Филин». * Играют в мафию и в блогах. Известные коммьюнити в жж — «Game_Mafia» (работает с 2005 года) и «Play_Mafia» (действует с 2006 года). «Играем в Мафию» на LiveInternet (появилось в 2007 году). С января 2008 года игры в Мафию проводятся также и в тематическом сообществе В Контакте. * Онлайн-версии игры получили особую популярность и распространение в IRCLightStar Mafia IRC BotIRC-чат MafOnlineMafia. С 2001 года в «Мафию» стали играть в текстовых чатах. Наиболее популярный маф-чат-проект существовал на ответвлении первогоИстория Рунета в википедииИстория Рунета на портале «Рунету — 10 лет!». Хронология по годам. чата в рунете — krovatka.ru. На проводились первые публичные текстовые «игрища»Правила первого маф-чата. В 2010-х годах чат-версии игры претерпели переработку в сторону глобальной коммерциализации онлайн-мафий. Возможность быстрого извлечения прибыли из кратковременно протекающих (в основном, менее часа) партий привлекает в этот бизнес самые разные предпринимательские структуры; особый интерес к «Мафии» проявляют телекоммуникационные компании, расширяя сервис мобильных SMS-игра Мафия от MegafonSMS-игра от MGStudio. Известные на сегодняшний день русскоязычные сетевые онлайн-проекты: Мафия онлайн (действует с 2004 года), maffia.ru — в 2006 году запущен компанией I-Jet Media в 2011 году проект был закрыт, и в 2012 снова открыт, maflands.com.ua и mafia.vizheneo.com (начали работу в 2009 году), с 2013 года работает онлайн-проект Мафия-убийца. * С 1998 года в крупных городах РоссииМосковский маф-клуб «Mafer»Санкт-Петербургский клуб-магазин «Sproot»MAFClub SPB«Mafia Club» (Екатеринбург), УкраиныВинницкий клуб мафии «Black Chicago»Киевский клуб «Мафия»Киевский клуб «Империя мафии», БелоруссииИгра «Мафия» в МинскеКлуб игры «Мафия» в Минске, МолдавииКлуб игры «Мафия» в Молдавии, АрменииЕреванский маф-клуб, АзербайджанаМафия-клуб Азери Стайл (Баку), КазахстанаАлма-атинский маф-клуб и КитаяАрхив: «Xclub» Пекина, 50000 членов Статья о китайских маф-клубах «Killer» (2000 членов) и «PK Club» (6000 членов) Заметка о китайских маф-клубах предпринимаются попытки организации специализированных салонов по игре «Мафия». Некоторые клубы проводят межвузовские маф-турниры«Невское время». «Город против мафии-2003». Плохим правилом для маф-клубов стало первым делом присуждать себе громкий титул, называясь, например, «единственным» клубом в городе, стране, мире, либо вообще «официальным салоном игры»Портал «Известия науки». Статья «Мафия в Рунете». * Варианты игры были использованы в кинофильмах Волк-одиночка, вышедшем в 2005 году, и Игра в убийство, появившемся в прокате в 2006 году. * Мафия признана одной из «50-ти наиболее исторически и культурно существенных игр, появившихся с 1800 года»Информация about.com: «''The 50 most historically and culturally significant games published since 1800 »''В 2007-м году about.com включило Мафию в «''Top 5 Best Voting Games »''.. Описание игры Правила классической игры 250px|thumb|right|Игра в Мафию на EuroOSCON 2006 * Ведущий раздаёт участникам игры карты рубашкой вверх. Каждый получает только одну. ** Те, кому достались красные, составляют команду незнакомых друг с другом «честных жителей города» (также распространены название «мирные жители» и сокращения «чж», «мж» или «гр»). Один из «честных жителей», получивший красного туза, особый игрок — «комиссар». ** Игроки с чёрными картами — команда «мафии». * Игровой процесс разделён на две чередующиеся фазы — «день» и «ночь». ** Когда ведущий объявляет в городе фазу ночи, игроки закрывают глаза — «спят». В первую ночь ведущий позволяет игрокам с чёрными картами — «мафии» — открыть глаза и запомнить своих соратников — «познакомиться». После чего мафия «засыпает», а ведущий требует проснуться комиссара. Таким образом ведущему становится известен расклад (он узнает, кто есть кто). ** По объявлении фазы дня просыпаются все жители. Днём игроки обсуждают, кто из них может быть «нечестен» — причастен к мафии. В конце обсуждения ведущим объявляется открытое голосование за посадку в тюрьму (в различных версиях игры этот процесс называют судом Линча, повешением, убийством). Самый подозрительный житель, набравший большее число голосов — отправляется за решётку (выходит из игры). ** Затем наступает фаза «ночи». Ночью просыпается мафия, беззвучно (жестами) «совещается» и убивает одного из оставшихся в живых горожан, показывая ведущему кого именно. Мафия засыпает. Просыпается комиссар и указывает на одного из жителей, которого желает «проверить» на причастность к мафии. Ведущий всё также беззвучно, «на пальцах», показывает комиссару статус проверяемого. ** Днём ведущий объявляет, кто был убит ночью. Этот игрок выходит из игры, его карта («статус») показывается всем жителям. Информация о произошедших событиях используется оставшимися в живых игроками для обсуждения и очередного «осуждения»… Игра продолжается до полной победы одной из команд, когда соперники полностью или посажены или убиты… Число игроков Возможное: от 2 . Оптимальное: 8-16 человек. При малом количестве игроков игра быстро заканчивается, при большом из-за общего шума и разбиения на кучки обсуждающих теряет смысл. Можно играть вдвоём, раздавая три карты, из которых одна — закрытая. Игроки либо решают, кто из них мафия, либо мафия — закрытая карта. Затем, если они голосуют за закрытую карту, и если та честная — мафия выиграла, а если мафия — мафия проиграла. Либо один из игроков убеждает другого, что он сам честный, а другой — мафия и открывает закрытую карту. Если она мафиозная — мафия выиграла. Формула для расчета количества членов мафии: M = \left\lfloor\frac{N}{k}\right\rfloor , где \! M — число мафиози, \! N — общее число игроков, \! k — расчётный коэффициент. * Для игры «вживую» — в салонах (вне сети, в «реале»), в IRC и чатах \! k варьирует в пределах от 3 до 4. То есть примерно \! k = 3,5 . * В сетевых играх с отсрочкой хода — PBEM и форумный варианты, игры в блогах и социальных сетях — обычно принимается повышенное значение для \! k . Например, в PBEM \! k = 4,5 , причинами этого являются: # Нейтрализация «спунов» — так называют людей, записавшихся в игру, но не вступающих в игровую переписку; обычно спуны выводятся из игры «автокиллом». # Практика невозможности неголосования, т. н. «голос на себе» (подробнее см. раздел Разновидности игры). Раздача статусов Карты: немятые некраплёные, «честные» — красные (бубны или черви), «мафия» — чёрные (пики или трефы), «Комиссар» — туз бубен (червей), либо король этих же мастей.Описание игры на проекте «BRATVA» Возможные: любые мелкие предметы двух типов — монетки, пластиковые яйца из «киндер-сюрпризов», камешки на пляже (по цвету или трещинам), ракушки… Пример: нельзя раздавать карты с 6-ками из преферансной колоды — желательно, чтобы рубашки были одинаковы. Ведущий тщательно тасует карты и обходит всех игроков, выдавая карты на выбор из развёрнутых веером рубашкой вверх карт. Получая карту, необходимо незаметно для соседей её посмотреть и отложить. Возможная: После тасования колода передаётся по кругу, каждый достаёт одну карту и передаёт дальше. Минус — могут упасть карты. Если карты мятые или с разной рубашкой, ведущий может перед раздачей попросить игроков закрыть глаза, после чего игроки прячут карты в карман или под себя. Далее карты кладутся на стол, прячутся по карманам, или игрок садится на свою карту. Минус — когда карты лежат на столе, игроки их часто путают. Если на карте сидеть, она мнётся и далее легко определяется. Реакция на раздачу: Многие игроки, оказываясь в мафии, проигрывают в момент раздачи, если за ними наблюдают. Неопытные и начинающие игроки, получая мафиозную карту, радуются — «не надо определять, кто честный, а кто мафия — шлёпай всех подряд». По их радости можно понять их мафиозную принадлежность. Опытные игроки не показывают радости, но часто имеют какие-либо привычки — оказываясь в мафии, начинают: качаться на стуле, потирать руки, чесать в затылке, берут что-нибудь со стола и начинают жевать. Живым игрокам запрещено вскрывать свои карты, пока они находятся в игре (то есть не убиты, не посажены и т. п.). Если игрок вскрывает карту в процессе обсуждения, он автоматически считается убитым и выходит из игры.WikiHow. How to Play Mafia eHow. How to Play Mafia Суть игры Исследователи выделяют два типа игр: состязание (борьба) и представление (маскарад). «Мафия» удачно сочетает в себе черты обоих типов. Она одновременно и шоу, и борьба за выживание. В отличие от карт эта игра никак не связана с деньгами, в отличие от гольфа не требует финансовых затрат, в отличие от футбола — хорошей физической подготовки. Самое главное: она приносит столь ценимое интеллектуальное удовольствие. В бескорыстной несерьёзности игры скрыт её потенциал.Информация журнала «''Секрет фирмы»'' Эта игра базируется, прежде всего, на общении, на обсуждениях между участниками. Здесь постоянно происходят и фактически узаконены обман и коварство, заключение и подлое нарушение договоров и альянсов. Обсуждение игрового положения проходит путём столкновения мнений в беспрестанных спорах, при этом одни игроки предпочитают отмалчиваться, другие — наоборот, чересчур активно и шумно участвуют в обсуждении. Таким образом, игра оказывается бесконечно далека от беспристрастного поединка интеллектов, характерного для некоторых настольных игр (например, шахмат, го), и это приближает её к реальной жизни. Цель игры — выжить своей командой. Игра состоит из двух основных компонентов: психологического и математического. * Математический: игрокам каждый «день» необходимо запоминать, кто за кого голосовал и кем оказывался тот, за кого голосовали. В важные моменты легко определить, что тот, кто голосовал чаще за честных, скорее всего — мафия. * Психологический: игроки должны обладать актёрскими данными, чтобы убеждать остальных в своей честности, а также сильным даром увлечения за собой других при голосовании за подозреваемых в нечестности игроков. Аксиома каждого хода — живых жителей станет меньше, кого-то посадят, а кого-то убьют. В игре царит параноидальная атмосфера, с каждым ходом нервозность обостряется. Ни один честный житель не знает достоверно точно кто в игре принадлежит к команде противника. Каждый простой горожанин не доверяет никому и вынужден верить только в себя. Безоговорочно поверить кому-то ещё — часто означает быть обманутым и умереть. * Для того, чтобы выжить, каждому члену мафиозной команды приходится оставаться в тени, не обращать на себя особого внимания окружающих, искусно изворачиваться, маскируясь под честного гражданина. Вопрос «А ты точно честный?» обычен. Главный атрибут мафиози — умение правдиво солгать. * Основное, вызывающее уважение и похвалу окружающих, качество честного жителя — умение вовремя распознать ложь. Существуют два основных метода выявления честными жителями нечестных. *# Аналитический. Решение игрока-аналитика, отправляющего жителя за решётку, основывается на объективных данных, то есть на неопровержимых фактах, таких как, например, самопризнания («проколы»), явные обвинения кого-либо на обсуждении, результаты голосований. *# Интуитивный. Решение игрока-интуита субъективно, опирается на предположения и толкование обсуждения путём интерпретации словесных высказываний (в том числе оговорок), интонации, мимики, жестов. Интуит, например, не может отличить члена мафии от комиссара. Интуит видит только «свечение статуса» — особое состояние внутреннего превосходства, появляющееся у статусных игроков (мафиози, комиссар…), внешне выражаемое пренебрежительным отношением к простым честным жителям. Лучшая стратегия по утверждению автора игры — быть честным вне зависимости от выпавшего статуса; нужно не стесняться откровенно, непринуждённо и искренне делиться возникающими по игре и игрокам мыслями с окружающими. Психологизм и «интересность» игры «Мафия» состоят в решении задачи, какая из команд добьётся победы. Мафиозная, где члены группировки, зная друг друга, не настроены допускать голосования за посадку самих себя, и у которой имеется возможность каждый ход безошибочно ликвидировать члена чужой команды? Или команда незнакомых друг с другом честных жителей, которые могут избавиться от мафиози только посредством всеобщего с мафией голосования, причём зачастую отсаживая самих себя? Игровые ситуации * Первый день. Игроки обмениваются информацией: о реакции на раздачу, как вёл ведущий, что было слышно ночью, как изменилось настроение игроков за ночь. Как честные, так и мафия, для убеждения окружающих в своей правоте могут использовать честные и нечестные аргументы, как правдивую, так и ложную информацию. В первый день легко отсаживаются начинающие игроки — мафиози, обрадовавшиеся при раздаче либо неудобно расположившиеся ночью и вынужденные шумно знакомиться. Опытные игроки, оказавшись в мафии вместе, после первой ночи иногда начинают весело смеяться, надеясь легко выиграть — это их и подводит. Часто убивают в первый день единым порывом: опытный игрок долго держит руку поднятой за кого-либо, уговаривая всех убить данного товарища. * Голосование. Голосование — это процесс, когда живые играющие поднимают руки за посадку кого-либо и держат их некоторое время (от 5 секунд и больше). Если игрок посажен в тюрьму — больше половины игроков голосовали за него, он не имеет никакого «последнего слова». Если же его возгласы убедят часть игроков опустить руки — то он может сказать «последнее слово», но может и не говорить. «Последнее слово» не является частью игры, это один из способов в процессе обсуждения сохранить себе жизнь. После окончательного голосования игрок открывает свою карту, всякое обсуждение заканчивается, игроки стараются запомнить, кто голосовал за и против. Если игрок честный, то те, кто его посадил — под подозрением, если мафиози — то подозреваются те, кто не голосовал. * Вскрытие статуса. Комиссар, который решается «вскрыться» честным жителям, не открывая своей карты (явное вскрытие карт живыми игроками запрещено), объявляет о своей результативной проверке окружающим. Если для выживания мафии такое «явление Христа народу» критично, то один из членов мафии часто решается на «лжекомиссарство» с объявлением о своей «проверке» другого игрока. Удобно для мафии сообщить, что их фальшивый комиссар проверял всех впоследствии убитых. Также иногда после ночи «лжекомиссарить» может решиться и честный житель, подставляющийся под выстрел ради защиты настоящего, но неизвестного мафии комиссара. * Нельзя называть свою карту, например «У меня опять 6 бубен». Игра идет не на определение карты, а на честность или мафиозность. Если неопытный игрок или опытный так заявляет, сразу должен найтись тот, у кого такая же карта. * Опытные игроки часто разбиваются на пары — в первый же день начиная обвинять друг друга в мафиозности и призывая голосовать за «ну явного мафа!», но при этом сами не голосуют. В последующие дни обвинения обычно прекращаются. * «Трупы молчат». Убитые игроки не имеют права говорить во время обсуждения, выдавать живым какие-либо сведения и каким-либо образом влиять на ход игры. Следит за спокойствием мёртвых и посаженных ведущий. * «Честный, но глупый». Для опытного игрока (честного) неопытный и честный часто бывает опаснее мафии, поскольку редко поддаётся убеждению и голосует случайным образом. Поэтому за таких тоже имеет смысл голосовать днём. Также бывают «тихие» честные (часто девушки), пацифистских наклонностей, не голосующие ни за кого, даже будучи причастным к мафиозной группировке. Таких также необходимо отсаживать пораньше, так как их невозможно определить, а неголосование часто очень сильно задерживает игру. Также бывают «крикливые» честные, которые, уверившись в том, что кто-то мафия, уже не меняют своего мнения до своей или его смерти, убеждая в этом остальных. Бывают «обидчивые» честные, переводящие игру в неигровые ситуации, иногда оказываясь при этом в рядах мафии. Так играть нельзя. Разновидности игры Роли С каждым годом у игры появляется всё больше вариаций. Особенно щедры на изменения геймплея и нововведения интернет-версии Мафии. Путей развития игры немного, и они поддаются классификации. Характеристика некоторых основных ролей Нестатусный простой честный житель Незнакомые друг с другом простые игроки составляют неорганизованное большинство салонных игр в Мафию. Основной статусный честный житель Любовь к изменению функций комиссара у игроков в крови. В салонных играх особенно популярен «Стреляющий комиссар» — проверяя нечестного жителя, такой комиссар сразу же его убивает. Также встречаются: * Реанимирующий комиссар — его проверяемого данным ходом не могут убить; * Детектив — комиссар, который каждый ход решает — проверять ему кого-либо или просто застрелить; * Священник — после исповеди (проверки) узнаёт статус горожанина, а горожанин священника. * Журналист — не проверяет, а сравнивает двух жителей (через ведущего) на предмет «одинаковости» статусов, но не принадлежности к командам. Так сравнение комиссара с врачом будет показано как сравнивание разных ролей. * Донор (др. названия — рекрутёр, вербовщик) — проверяя честного жителя, наделяет того правом следующей ночью самостоятельно кого-либо проверить. * Комиссар заменяется парой статусов «Судья» и «Прокурор» — «утром» прокурор задаёт тон обсуждения дня, обвиняя одного из жителей в причастности к мафии, а судья «вечером» выносит решение по отправляемому жителями за решётку гражданину — может и оправдать. Помощники комиссара * Врач (популярны также названия «реаниматор», «доктор», «целитель», «доброжелатель», «медсестра», «волонтер»). Способен защитить жителя от пули (ведущий в случае совпадения спецголосов врача и стреляющих персонажей может объявить о неудавшемся покушении на жертву). А вариант этого статуса «телохранитель» даже убивает одного из покушающихся убийц. Обычно врачу указывается, что он не может применять «лечение» к себе. * Чёрный доктор. «Инвертирует» состояние цели. То есть если в цель стреляли, он ее лечит, если нет, убивает. Как правило, играет за город. * Стерва (также этот статус называют «девочкой», «путаной», «куртизанкой», «девкой гарнизонной», «шлюхой», девушкой лёгкого поведения, «герлой», «казановой»). Отвлекает (блокируя спецособенности отвлечённого). Может, например, указав на члена мафии, не дать им выстрелить. В некоторых правилах путана «заражает» участника венерическим заболеванием, эффект от чего может варьировать от блокировки до смерти. * Хохол. «Кумует» — если его сажают или убивают, он «тащит» за собой в тюрьму/могилу и кума. * Шериф. Самостоятельный стрелок команды честных жителей. * Свидетель (др. название «бомж»). Следит за одним из жителей и в случае его смерти (или покушения) видит его убийцу. * Старейшина. Несажаемый честный житель. Иногда наделяем 1,5 голосами при посадке жителя (таким образом в игре с неубитым старейшиной отсутствует практика «рэндомов» на голосовании). * Бессмертный (др. название «горец»). Его исключительность в том, что ночью на него не действуют никакие выстрелы, его можно только посадить. * Лунатик (др. название «Джокер»). Просыпается в ход мафии, и притворяется одним из мафиози. На голосовании должен аккуратно распоряжаться тем преимуществом, что знает всех мафиози в лицо, иначе быстро станет очередной жертвой. Лунатик не имеет права играть в открытую и называть список мафиози. Если ночью мафия решает убить одного из своих, и этот выбор упал на лунатика, тот должен показать им, что он лунатик, и мафия может выбрать еще одну жертву. На утро лунатик выбывает из игры (не важно, лечили его или нет). * Самурай. Если враги стреляют в прикрываемого им жителя, погибает вместо него. * Сержант. Знает, кто комиссар и знает статусы проверенных им игроков. Сам проверять не может, но если комиссара убьют, то сержант становится комиссаром. Специализированные мафиози * Вор. Мафиозный аналог «стервы». Тоже способен блокировать спецособенности жителей. * Киллер. Дополнительный самостоятельный стрелок мафии. У команды мафии фактически два выстрела — коллективный и киллера. * Адвокат. Мафиозный проверяющий комиссар. Адвокат позволяет мафии выяснять достоверные статусы жителей. * Ревнивец. Нацелен на поиски стервы или того жителя, которого она «отвлекает». Если отыщет — убьёт обоих. * Баламут (др. название «нагнетатель»). Оговаривает, клевещет. При проверке оклеветанного баламутом жителя комиссару видится мафиозный статус. Вторая маф-группировка Ввод второй маф-группировки «якудзы», также может сопровождаться введением специализированных воинов * Ниндзя. Непроверяем. * Камикадзе. Нацелен на поиск комиссара. Как только находит — гибнет вместе с ним. * Громила. Дубасит жертву так, что у той блокируется не только спецособенности, но даже и возможность голосовать. Главари мафий В трёхсторонней игре (две мафии и честные жители) могут участвовать статусы «авторитет» (у команды мафии) и «сэнсэй» (у команды якудзы). Мафия не способна убить сэнсэя, а якудза — авторитета. * Босс (он же «крёстный отец», он же «дон»). На ход может лишать игроков права голоса. В некоторых версиях игры самостоятельно распоряжается коллективным голосом мафии, низводя рядовых «мафов» на положение молчаливых соглашателей с его выбором. Одиночки Желание разбавить командную игру некомандными персонажами, играющими каждый сам за себя, было настолько велико, что единоличных статусов в мире придумали самых разных. * Маньяк. Одинокий внекомандный стрелок. Может выиграть (как впрочем и другие одиночки) только, если останется один жив в городе. Существует разновидность данного статуса - «насильник» (жертва насильника, будучи «изнасилованной», днём молчит при обсуждении и голосовании). * Психопат. Маньяк, активизирующийся только после того, как был выдвинут на голосование. * Отморозок (альтернативное название — «Робин Гуд», «Дрезденский потрошитель»). Извращённый стрелок. Не трогает только простых (без спецособенностей) честных жителей, остальных уничтожает за милую душу. * Отравитель. Маньяк-химик. Его жертва умирает лишь через день. * Фанатик. Одиночка, для выживания научившийся блокировать. * Хакер. Взламывает компьютер и узнаёт статус жертвы. Наличие в игре хакера обязывает ведущего оглашать результат взлома всем жителям. * Жулик. Одновременно крадёт и применяет стибренный спецвыбор. * Бунтарь. Способен перетянуть неиспользованный голос на посадку у неголосующего жителя в пользу своего. Новые игровые особенности * «Незнакомящаяся мафия». Нет «первой ночи», мафия знакомится уже после того, как произошла первая посадка в тюрьму. * «Голос на себе». Считается, что все неопределившиеся с голосованием за кого-либо в течение дня голосуют за посадку самого себя. * «Отсрочка хода» (действует на форумных играх, в PBEM и блогосфере). Суть — игровой день совпадает с временны́ми сутками (либо даже превышает несколько суток). Отсрочка хода служит для продления ключевого игрового процесса — общения жителей — дабы дать высказаться и обсудить конъюнктуру каждому участнику игры, невзирая на время его появления онлайн. Зачастую участники форумных и PBEM игр проживают в различных часовых поясах и не могут собраться в одно и то же время для одновременного общения и игры. В PBEM и форумных вариантах игры во время «отстрочки хода» члены команды мафии могут полноценно общаться между собой либо приватными сообщениями либо на специальной недоступной немафиозным жителям «маф-стене». * Игра без основного статусного честного жителя. Принятое обозначение игры без комиссара — «бескозырка». Такова классическая игра в «Мафию» от Дмитрия Давыдова - в игре участвуют только честные жители и мафия. * Тайное голосование. Игроки пишут на бумажках, кого собираются отправить в тюрьму, и передают их ведущему. * Игра с депутатом. Днём жители выбирают депутата, который самолично решит, кто же отправится в тюрьму. * Игра «втёмную» (др. название «закрытая игра»). После хода карты убитых и посаженных жителей не вскрываются. * Дипломатия. Игра без стрельбы и проверок. * Демократия. Жители могут голосовать сразу за нескольких подозрительных граждан. * Трёхсторонняя игра с отщепенцем. Когда одна из мафий уничтожена, отщепенец «подбирает оружие» и превращается в последнего члена мафии / якудзы. * Подкидыш (в некоторых вариантах игры носит название «внебрачный ребёнок босса»). Мафия не может убить подкидыша, хотя тот и относится к честным жителям. Подкидыш знать не ведает о своём статусе. Вариант «внебрачка» этой особенности известен мафии, а при проверке комиссаром определяется как честный житель. * Игра без ведущего. Ведущим становится первый убитый или посаженный в тюрьму честный житель. * «Рупорство» (применяется только в PBEM). Убитый либо посаженный первым ходом честный житель становится «рупором» — связующим (между комиссаром с помощниками и непроверенными горожанами) и консультативным (между комиссаром, его помощниками и проверенными честными жителями) звеном. Утром рупор задаёт тон обсуждения, запрашивая у граждан кандидатуры возможных мафиози и/или предлагает высказаться по кому-либо, а вечером суммирует мнение города и после приватных консультаций с комиссаром отдаёт городу рекомендацию («приказ») на посадку. * Так называемый «румынский вариант игры». Каждый живой игрок каждый ход голосует двумя шариками. Чёрный отдаётся самому подозрительному игроку. Белый — тому, кто выглядит наиболее честным. Игрок, у которого чёрных шариков оказывается намного больше белых, садится в тюрьму. * Игра с «половиной голоса». При спорных голосованиях (когда мнения горожан по посадке ровно разделились) у убитого данных ходом честного игрока возникает «полголоса», и он самостоятельно делает выбор на посадку, разрешая конфликтное голосование города. * Тематическая игра (она же «темат» или «театральная мафия»). «Мафия» с ролевым уклоном, обыгрывающая какую-либо тематическую сцену (например, по мотивам Властелина колец или фильма Чапаев) либо детективную историю. Под сюжет переименовываются статусы и основные игровые действия. Участники тематической игры не только ищут переименованную мафию, но и озабочены отыгрышем собственных «масок». * «Апелёвка». При посадке честного жителя голосовать можно только за тех игроков, кто его сажал. В первый «день» и после посадки мафа голосовать можно за кого угодно. * Специальное условие дня. Каждый день достаётся случайным образом карточка, на которой написано специальное условие, например: «Сегодня день вежливости. Если во время обсуждения кто-то перебьёт другого, то он лишается права голоса», «Всех мужчин призвали на военные сборы. В обсуждении участвуют только женщины, но и выбрать жертву они могут только в своём кругу». * Спиритические сеансы. Вытаскивается карта, на которой перечислены три вопроса, из которых можно выбрать один и задать мёртвому игроку. Вопросы составлены таким образом, что прямого указания на то, кто играет какую роль, они не дают. * «Лишняя карта». Ведущий раздаёт карты не только игрокам, но и себе. Эта карта не вскрывается до самого конца игры, создавая дополнительную интригу. * «Мафия вслепую». После того, как ведущий познакомил мафию в первую ночь, больше мафия совместно не «просыпается». В последующие ночи ведущий пробуждает каждого мафиози по очереди (например, «Сейчас туз пик», потом «король пик») и фиксирует простановку выстрелов. Житель погибает от рук мафии, только если на него показало более половины её членов. * «Мафия ковбоев». В этой салонной версии игры мафия ночью не обсуждает выстрел. Ведущий перечисляет всех игроков. На чьём имени мафы одновременно выстрелят — сделают движение указательным пальцем, напоминающее нажатие курка оружия — тот убит. * Ролевая игра «Остракизм», придуманная в Германии. Без мафии. Оказавшиеся после кораблекрушения на острове оголодавшие пассажиры поедают в день по человеку. Выживут (победят) только последние два. Остракизм был воплощён в PBEM-версии Алексеем Тарасовым в 1999 году, воссоздан в виде игры «Людоеды» в 2009 году. * Мэр города. В начале игры, после получения ролей, игроки выбирают мэра города. Он обладает в голосованиях не одним, а полутора голосами, и, таким образом, его голос становится решающим в спорных случаях. Когда мэра убивают или сажают в тюрьму, он выбирает другого игрока и отдаёт ему свои полномочия. * Минимизация обсуждений (характерна для всех современных онлайновых и SMS-мафий). Все коммерческие версии игры в Интернете объединяет желание ускорить игровой процесс. Психологизм выявления мафии посредством обсуждения пал жертвой в пользу простого угадывания. * Бегство из рамок психологической словески. Широкое распространение игры привело к тому, что в неё играют и люди, не понимающие психологические словесные игры. Они не готовы вычислять мафию, используя основной игровой метод — обсуждения и споры, ибо зачастую он им представляется и скучным и некрасивым. Игра подтвергается кардинальной трансформации в сторону либо настольной ролевой игры — в этом случае игровой мир «пухнет» от разнообразного вооружения — как элементов защиты (бронежилет, амулет и т. п.), так и элементов нападения (отравленные стрелы, нунчаки, ножи…), простановкой которых друг на друга игроки полностью заменяют какие-либо игровые разговоры, а также от многочисленных правил и инструкций как по поводу силы и возможности каждого отдельного элемента вооружения по отношению к другому элементу и его носителю, так и по регламенту действий ролей (например, какой-то статус просыпается через ночь, две…). Либо в сторону ролевой игры живого действия, где тематический отыгрыш персонажа и демонстрация игроками друг другу актёрского мастерства посредством декламирования выдуманных историй о себе в качестве играемой роли представляются более значимы, чем цель игры Мафия (посредством обсуждений поиск, раскрытие и вывод из игры членов чужой команды). Или же смесь обоих путей, что особенно часто встречается в форумных ролевых играх. * Т. н. «профессиональная классическая игра» (она же «армянская»). Принятая версия игры в коммерческих клубах Москвы (с некоторыми изменениями используется и на Украине). Придумана игроками в КВН из Ереванского Медицинского института. Единого свода правил коммерческой игры в Мафию не существует. Обычно она проводится на 10 игроков — в колоде 6 карт «мирный житель», 1 карта «шериф», 2 карты «мафия» и 1 карта «дон мафии». Платность коммерческих игр мешает распространению и популярности данного ответвления игры. Решение спорных ситуаций Например, остался один мафиози и один честный. Существуют следующие способы решения: * Засчитать победу мафии. * Объявить ничью. * Кинуть жребий. (Обычно принято использовать этот вариант, то есть оба жителя голосуют за посадку друг друга.) * Дать право голоса последнему убитому честному. * В некоторых версиях игры «одиночек» считают не независимыми, а «нейтральными» персонажами. Когда в такой игре остаётся жив, скажем, один маньяк, победу могут засчитать не ему, а честным жителям. В интернет-версиях Мафии распространено постыгровое премирование наиболее отличившихся игроков (зачастую, победившей команды). Используется игровая валюта, наглядные знаки отличия (например, медали), дополнительные очки к внутреннему рейтингу каждого конкретного игрока. Порядок использования Должно быть понятным, что большинство указанных выше новых игровых особенностей и статусов не могут использоваться в игре одновременно, иначе статусное наполнение партии превысит некий предел психологической чувствительности, после которого потеряется нить игры, исчезнет её психологизм. А мафии как командной психологической игре терять одну из своих основ, изюминок, нельзя. Психологизм игры «Мафия» пропадает, когда совокупность статусов затмевает (либо умаляет донельзя) уникальность каждого статуса, создавая иллюзию статусной взаимозаменяемости, ничтожности ключевого игрового действия (голоса на посадку), никчемности как мнения на обсуждении так и собственно любого игрового общения. Поэтому применяются определённые правила начальной расстановки сил в неклассической игре. # Участников игры должно быть не менее чем \! 2k (см. пункт Число игроков.) # Трёхсторонние командные игры (с двумя мафиями) проводятся при наличии не менее \! 2.5k участников. # Простых честных жителей в начале игры обязательно должно быть не менее значения \left\lfloor\frac{N}{k}\right\rfloor , # В игре может быть только один основной статусный честный житель (комиссар или его вариант). # В игре с комиссаром может быть не более одного помощника комиссара. В бескозырке может быть не более двух честных статусников. # У мафии (мафий) может быть не более одного дополнительного специализированного мафиози. # В игре может принимать участие лишь один внекомандный одиночка, играющий сам за себя. # Число честных жителей, включая комиссара с помощником, плюс число одиночек должно быть больше количества всех членов мафии и якудзы вместе взятых. # Не более трёх новых игровых особенностей на игру. # На обсуждение каждого хода отводится времени не менее чем по минуте на каждого живого участника. «Сборки» игр с новыми игровыми статусами и особенностями называют на маф-сленге «городами». Некоторые наиболее удачные маф-города (например, Чикаго, Палермо, Даллас, Москва, Киев) получили широкую известность и используются в PBeM и форумных мафиях.Таблица распределения численности игрового населения по командам в городах. Настольные наборы Специальные колоды карт для игры в Мафию создаются в основном за рубежом, популяризируя ту или иную игровую «сборку» статусников. Все коммерческие версии игры являются «копирайтными» наборами. * Первый был выпущен компанией Looney Labs в 1997 году под названием «Are You a Werewolf? » Эта версия игры — классическая «Мафия» с небольшими уточнениями правил, переписанная игровым дизайнером Andrew Plotkin под модную тематику поиска оборотней. Комиссар был переименован в Провидца, Мафия — в Вурдалаков, Ведущий — в Регулятора. * В 2001 году Looney Labs продала права на «Вервольфию» французской компании Asmodee Editions , которая доработала игру и выпустила сначала во Франции под названием «Les Loups-garous de Thiercelieux », а потом и в США как «The Werewolves of Miller’s Hollow ». В этой разработке роль мафии опять же играют оборотни, в игре существует множество дополнительных ролей (колдунья, волшебница, охотник, вор, маленькая девочка, купидон, влюблённые и др.), чётко прописаны правила. * В 2002 году итальянская фирма daVinci Editrice S.r.l. выпустила свою игровую сборку вурдалачной мафии, названную «Lupus in Tabula ». * В 2007 году американская компания Bezier Games присоединилась к торжеству «Вервольфий», выпустив набор «Ultimate Werewolf ». * В 2007 году ещё одна американская компания Interactivities Ink выпустила набор «Mayday ». По замыслу игры — труженики, ободрённые Духом Социалистической Революции, борются с Жадностью, Коррупцией и Властью посредством отправки врагов народа в Сибирь. * Из ряда мистических колод не выбивается и реализация 2000 года от Toy Vault Inc. Эта тематическая версия Мафии, названная «Do You Worship Cthulhu? », черпала вдохновение из Мифов Ктулху писателя Лавкрафта. * Набором, основанном на классическом для Мафии детективном сюжете, является разработка 2002 года «Bang!'» от итальянца Emiliano Sciarra.Русское описание «Bang» * В 2007 году польской компанией Granna выпущен классический набор «Mafia ». * В России первый карточный набор игры «Мафия» был разработан в 2002 году клубом Sproot. * В 2008 году российская компания «Монолит» организовала выпуск настольного набора, в основном предназначенного для заядлых игроков портала mafiaonline.ru. * В 2010 году сеть специализированных магазинов «Мосигра» выпустила свой набор для игры в «Мафию», который вошёл в пятёрку самых продаваемых игр данной сетиСамая продаваемая игра года: народный выбор | Блог | Интернет-магазин настольных игр Мосигра. * Владельцы торговой марки «Косогоров самогон» для игры «Мафия» выпустили свою колоду карт.Пресс-релиз «Мафия» против кризисаКолода от «Косогоров самогон» в магазине Артемия Лебедева * Студия Артемия Лебедева в 2011 году выпустила набор для игры в «Мафию», который, по утверждению студии, является «единственным одобренным автором» игры Д. Давыдовым.Набор игры 2011 года от Студии Артемия Лебедева * О других наборах (редких национальных и только запланированных) можно узнать на BoardGameGeek . * С развитием частного полиграфического производства примерно с 2009 года стала возможной печать игральных колод (в том числе для игры «Мафия») небольшими тиражами, даже штучными. Из-за конкуренции изготовителей заказ своей собственной колоды небольшим тиражом (100 колод и менее) доступен широким слоям населения.Частные карточные колоды (перечень) Телевизионные версии Время от времени появляется информация о реализации игры на телевидении в форме телешоу. * С 1990 по 1995 годы Латвийским национальным телевидением LTV1 транслировалось еженедельное телешоу «''Парламент против Мафии''» ( ). По свидетельству очевидцев игра проводилась на 12 человек. Один из гангстеров являлся «Крёстным отцом», он суммировал мнения членов мафии, после чего собственноручно принимал решение кого лишить жизни. Комиссара называли «Следователем». Днём все живые жители — «парламентёры» — обсуждали кого им следует «линчевать». Двум приговорённым отводили минуту на последнее слово перед экзекуцией. Того, кому не удавалось разжалобить парламент, «казнили».Из истории продюсерской группы Virus Art * В 2004 году студией «Позитив TV» (известной в основном по телепередаче «Городок») была предпринята попытка организовать российский телевариант игры. Для шоу, носившему название «''Против мафии''», была выбрана версия игры с нераскрываемыми ведущим после хода картами убитых и посаженных жителей (т. н. «игра втёмную»). Игра была ролевой — жители получали карточки с названием профессии, которую им следовало назвать телезрителям и отыгрывать в процессе шоу. Двум игрокам, на карточках которых было выгравировано «мафия» и ещё одному, у которого красовалось «комиссар», за долю секунды необходимо было придумать себе профессию и тем самым раствориться в толпе честных горожан. Игра проводилась на девять человек в оригинальных красочных декорацияхАрхив: Декорации для программы «Против мафии». Для создания зрителям ощущения интриги и сопереживания честным жителям игровые «ночи» показывались лишь в самом конце шоу. В качестве игроков приглашались корреспонденты газет «Панорама ТВ», «Комсомольская правда», журналов «Собака.ru», «Календарь», «Афиша» и начинающие питерские киноактрисы. По окончании каждой игры ведущим, заслуженным артистом РФ Александром Строевым, выбирались три лучших игрока, премируемых денежными конвертами. Победитель финальной супер-игры стал счастливым обладателем путёвки на Сицилию. Шоу «Против мафии» транслировалось 5 каналом Санкт-Петербурга и украинским телеканалом НТН в 2005 годуНТН. «Против Мафии», МТРК «Мир» в 2007 и 2008 годахАрхив: Описание телешоу «Против мафии» на МТРК Мир. * Осенью 2009 года в вечернем эфире телеканала Муз-ТВ появилось своё шоу «MAFIA»MAFIA. Описание шоу на сайте Муз-ТВ.. Игры проводились на десять и девять участников. Для варианта на десять участников игры раздавалось три карточки мафии, а на девять жителей — две мафиозные карты. Особенностью данной телеигры являлось отсутствие комиссара. Большинство участников телешоу — музыкальная и околомузыкальная богема, и зрители телеканала. Вёл игру шоумэн Александр ПряниковОфициальный сайт Александра Пряникова. * В конце 2010 года телекоммуникационная компания Tele2 проспонсировала выпуск телешоу «Мафия в городе» для регионального круглосуточного кемеровского телеканала «Мой город»Телешоу «Мафия в городе» на КемеровоТВ. Примечания Примеры игр * Лог игры в текстовом чате от [[21 апреля] 2001 года] * Лог чат-версии игры 2008 года * PBEM вариант, трёхсторонняя игра февраля 2005 года * Тематическая PBEM игра по Шреку в марте 2005 года * Стенограмма одной игры в реале Ссылки * Mafia Web @lbum Mafia Game Web @lbum. * «Мир Мафии» Портал, консолидирующий коммерческие салоны игры. * ФИИМ Сайт «международных» чемпионатов украинской федерации игры энтузиаста Эрнеста Федорова. * Существующие игровые маф-порталы Каталог ресурсов. Категория:Карточные игры Категория:Настольные ролевые игры Категория:Словесные игры Категория:Клубные интеллектуальные игры Категория:Ролевые игры Категория:Философские и психологические игры Категория:Форумные игры Категория:PBEM-игры Категория:Телевизионные игры Категория:Популярная психология Категория:Интернациональные телепроекты Категория:Мафия eo:Homlupa ludo de:Mafia (Gesellschaftsspiel) es:Mafia (juego) fr:Mafia (jeu)